Devastation
by Inuhanyou21
Summary: Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel has been wished away. The group has had time to relax and start families, but how long will their calm lives last. A darkness is passing through with a threat to demons and humans alike. Something is going wrong in Kagome's time as well. The time has come to understand that there is never a time to truly relax.
1. Chapter 1

_**Devastation**_

disclaimer:I do not own the characters of Inuyasha. I do however own Jade Namida and Kaimetsu.

Summary:

Naraku has been defeated and the Shikon Jewel has been wished away. The group has had time to relax and start families, but how long will their calm lives last. A darkness is passing through with a threat to demons and humans alike. Something is going wrong in Kagome's time as well. The time has come to understand that there is never a time to truly relax. Pray to the Gods that annihilation of the world never comes to pass. May there be hope when all else seems to fail. May the Kami have mercy on our souls.

_**Chapter One**_

It was cold. The darkness in the deep immense cavern chilled one's bones if ventured in too far. Although, it was not the crisp chill of the cave that was creating the feeling. The sense of foreboding was a warning. Something lie so far immersed in the hollow depth, sealed in a remote portion to not be discovered. The sinister aura emanating from behind the holy barrier was patiently awaiting freedom that was soon to come. The lack of true holy power was dissipating from the world due to corruption and lies so soon the barrier would weaken and fall.

"Hahaha! Daddy stop! Daddy it tickles,haha!" a small child laughed out.

Her father laughed tickling with more vigor saying, "No chance Keiko! I'm gonna tickle you blue!"

"Inuyasha." came the soft spoken command from the futuristic girl. At her deadly sweet tone, Inuyasha ground to a halt in his ministrations. Slowly he turned to his mate with an innocent grin on his face. Keiko scrambled from her father's lap and raced to the woman's awaiting arms.

"Mama, daddy said he was gonna tickle me blue. That's not fun." Keiko stated her tail curling her mother's arm.

Her mom look back to her immature husband and shook her head. "Inuyasha, do you want our child to not breath? If so than tickling her till she is blue will most definitely cause her to do so."

Inuyasha's ears pivoted to lay flat on his head. Clearly he hadn't thought his actions thoroughly. He gave slight whimper. He never wanted to harm his pup. She was his treasure. Somehow she was an unusual child. Though he was hanyou and Kagome a priestess, they were unsure a child of anything other than human would be born from their union. To both their and their friends surprise, she was born both demon and priestess. She was a rare child never heard of but a true treasure.

Kagome looked to Inuyasha and seen his sincere concern and dropped her stern appearance for a more relaxed one. Keiko also noted her father's sad whimper ad jumped back to him and gave him a hug. He nuzzled her hair for a moment and rose to his feet. "Sorry pup. I would never hurt you."

"I know daddy." She was a rather intelligent child at the age of five. She inherited all the brains of her mother and strength from her father. She turned her beautiful dual color eyes of one pink and the other gold to her mother with a grin resembling her father's. "It's okay mama. Don't be mad at daddy."

Both Kagome and Inuyasha laughed and headed back to their home by the well. As they arrived at their semi large hut, Miroku was there with his daughter's wrapping flower crowns on his head. His son stood not to far trying his best to not laugh at the girly creation his father became.

Inuyasha could not hold back and roared with laughter. "Haha, you never catch me looking like that."

Miroku just shrugged. "What can I say? I'm a sucker when it comes to my girls."

"Papa is pretty like a princess!" exclaimed Chou the first daughter and eldest twin.

"Very pretty like Hiromi the town geisha." Chika the younger twin chimed in. Inuyasha snickered at that one because he knew well that Hiromi was the town tramp. She was pretty but was constantly throwing herself at men.

"I say he looks more like the fruitcake Jakotsu that uncle Yasha told us about." Taro stated passively as if it was usual for his father to look gay. Kagome was the one to burst out with laughter because she remembered Jakotsu. He was a girly looking man that was infatuated with Inuyasha. Said hanyou was laughing until he realized Kagome was laughing at him too.

Sango walked out of their hut which was close to their home, rubbing her slightly protruding belly. "The baby is a bit unsettled my Love." She stopped to giggle at her husband. All she could think is how adorable he looks.

A teen size Shippo popped out behind her And said, "Don't worry the babe is fine it's just very active."

"Kami, Miroku at the rate your going you two are gonna repopulate the demon hunter village in no time." Inuyasha blurted out what he has been holding back from saying since he smelled the change in Sango's scent. Kagome has kept him from saying anything, but he could no longer hold back.

Sango was the one to speak up on this topic. "Actually, my brother has taken up the responsibility of fixing the hunter's village. He sent a letter with Shippo and Kirara last week that he has found a bride from a smaller hunter village. They marry by next full village head is sending a few other couples to help populate the primary hunter's village again. From recent word, since Naraku is gone a variety of demons have been resurfacing and destroying villages. So it's due time for the exterminators to work again."

"And dear you have forgotten our plan?" Miroku brought forth.

"Ah, yes! We were waiting to tell you two. We are going to start a new hunter village here. This village of coarse is different as we have demons and humans. We plan to train humans that show potential for hunting and holy trade. We figured that you can train any hanyou or good demons you come across to help in fighting the greater evil demons." Sango finished.

Kagome and Inuyasha looked at each other and nodded. Kagome turned to face Sango. "It is a good idea. Maybe this is what is needed to allow demons to live on to the future. Inuyasha and I have been discussing the lack of demons in the future and why they don't seem to exist. Shippo has become better at mastering disguise since studying with other fox demon kin. I believe he may be able to help other demons and hanyou the magic so they can continue to exist in peace. Something must be done. I don't want to lose my family and I know you would never want Kirara to be eliminated by the prejudiced humans that believe only they are worthy of this world."

"I've already started working with Kaede in customizing jewelry and other various items to help make demons and hanyou appear human or a specific breed like Kirara as a single tail cat. I know it will be hard to get some demons like Sesshomaru to allow their self to look human. It will take some convincing and Kagome insistence of the disappearance of demons in the future." Shippo announced.

Everyone agreed. Now that the threat of Naraku was gone, they needed to figure out a plan to stop the extinction of demons and hanyou. The Kami created all and all life is precious. Only those who threaten the existence of life are deemed unworthy to exist and must be eliminated to protect the world from ultimate destruction.

A/N: So this is the start. I don't know how long I will make this story yet but I know it wont be too short. Bare with me if chapters are not updated quickly as I do work full time so I will try and update every Wednesday or Thursday.

Just so you know, Keiko looks much like her father except she has pointed ears like her uncle Sesshomaru and a long fluffy white tail. She doesn't have have any markings. Her two different colored eyes signify her power of her demon and priestess sides. Kagome since mated to Inuyasha will share his life span in my story at least. Sesshomaru and his group will come into the story soon along with my own character.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Chapter 2**_

"Sesshomaru-sama...please don't hate this humble servant from asking, but where are headed milord?" Jaken questioned from his position behind the quiet lord. He held the reins for the two headed beast Ah-Un. A preteen Rin lay against Un's head sleeping calmly.

At first the taiyoukai did not answerand then, "We are to return Rin to Inuyasha's village so that Rin may continue her training with the priestess."

"Oh. Are we to stay for a time then?" Jaken wished to know. Whether he liked to admit or not, he adored Rin and did not wish to stray far from her. She was like a child he never got to have.

"Within the proximity. At best a few nights. This one's lands need patrolling. It has been a month since last ventured." Sesshomaru pointed out.

Jaken's aura reeked of disappointment. Sesshomaru was a bit disgusted by the scent and would rather his servant smell better with a happy or neutral scent said, "If you wish to stay and watch over Rin, you may do as you wish. I shall return within a few days time."

Instantly Jaken perked up. He was elated he was given the opportunity to stay put. Normally he preferred to be with his lord, but he knew his lord could handle himself. Rin was another thing entirely. She was a weak human girl that both he and his lord cherished and he would give his own life to protect her. He nearly has a few times already.

They continued on the path for sometime before the scent of Inuyasha's village started to waft in their breadth. It was not far and should be reached by early noon. Rin stirred from her rest with a grand yawn. She instantly recognized her surroundings and knew that her time with her lord was coming to an end soon. Now that she was older, Sesshomaru left her at the village to train with Kaede-sama and Aunt Kagome which she began calling her upon her and Inuyasha's pairing.

"Lord Sesshomaru-sama, how long will you remain this time?" Rin inquired.

"Worry not Rin. This Sesshomaru will remain a few nights and return soon after. This one must inquire on the state of my lands."

With resign she understood it was his normal routine when they returned to the village. At least she had great company that distracted her and it seemed like her lord was never gone in the first place.

"Jaken, will you be joining our lord?"

Jaken shook his head no to which Rin squealed in delight. Jaken rarely stayed if their lord was not there. Only if their lord demanded he stay put would he do so. "I will remain this time. Lord Sesshomaru will rejoin us soon I am sure of it."

Rin plastered a bright smile on her still childish face that has yet to start changing to her woman child version which will not be too much longer.

They remained quiet for the remainder of the trip with an occasional hum from Rin here and there.

"Gah, why is he back already?" Inuyasha growled out irritably.

Shippo hid his smirk behind his hand. 'It never gets old.' he thought.

Kagome on the other hand was rubbing out her temples before speaking. "Inuyasha,when will you and your brother grow up and get over your petty spats? Is it really necessary to constantly be at each others throats all the time? Someone seriously needs to remove the sticks up both your and Sesshomaru's butts. You two are starting to grate my nerves."

"Miko, I assure you there is no stick lodged in this one's rear." Sesshomaru applied stepping foot into the clearing that held the dual huts belonging to that of the human couple and his brother's family.

"Well you sure act like ya do!" Inuyasha humphed triumphantly.

At Sesshomaru's growled warning, Kagome piped in, "See! This is what I was talking about. When will you both understand you are family and family shouldn't fight. You two are being a bad example for the children I swear!" She threw her hands in the air in frustration.

"Uncle Sesshomaru?" Keiko wanted his attention so she pulled his sleeve. He glared down at her but as he gazed into her innocent eyes his face went back to its neutral stoic state.

He nodded for her to ask her question.

"Why do you hate daddy so much? Do you dislike me as well?" Her eyes began to tear up and no matter which way you look at it, the inu brothers could not bare a crying female. Inuyasha was about to yell at Sesshomaru, yet he was stopped in his tracks by what happened next.

The scene before them had everyone shocked. Sesshomaru had bent down to Keiko's level and was patting her head in attempt to calm her and withdraw her tears. "This Sesshomaru no longer hates Inuyasha. I am merely annoyed at his loud mouth and childish antics. Worry not Keiko. If this one did not care, I may have never saved your mother within the vile hanyou and you would have not come to be. I am not so low to despise a child."

Keiko nodded her head of pearly white locks. Her tears drying nearly a moment sooner. Sesshomaru picked the child up and walked over to Kagome. "I may be proud but I am not a mindless beast. I merely toy with my sibling for fun as you say. I find that dueling with him is quite entertaining at times and useful to reduce the days stress. He, I assure, is the one blowing things out of proportion."

Inuyasha went slack jaw. He didn't believe a word his brother said. "You are such a liar! You've always hated me and still do. Heck you even despised me as a child. You'd prefer me dead."

"This Sesshomaru does not lie. I ceased to dislike you years ago when you proven your strength time and again between our tiffs to the battles with seemingly unbeatable demons. You never give this one a chance to accompany without out an argument prior. As to when you were a child, I didn't care to acknowledge you since father chose to give his life for you. It was weakness to me at the time. Since having Rin as my charge, I have learned why father has done so. We are not exempt to a caring nature. Even mother has taken to Rin as of lately and she was one to completely despise humans."

Kagome and Sango stood staring at him in awe. They were both thinking, 'When did he start talking so much?' and,'Wow he has changed quite a bit!'

Miroku was surprised as much as the rest, yet he retained his composure. He noted Inuyasha's lack of response and utter confusion. "Well with that out of the way, how long will you be accompanying us Sesshomaru-sama?"

"That's Lord Sessho..oof" jaken was interrupted by Sesshomaru with a foot to his head.

"Jaken, these humans have earned the respect to call this one without title. In the fight with Naraku, they were a great aide. Respect them and they will you in turn." Sesshomaru disciplined the toad demon.

"Yes milord." Jaken bowed to his master in acceptance.

"As for your inquiry, a few night as I must scout my lands." he answered.

"Shippo-chan!" Rin woke from the cat nap she had fallen into on the way to the village. She got sleepy from both the quiet of her group and the swaying movement of riding on Ah-Un's back.

"Hello Rin. H-How have you been?" Shippo stammered nervously. He was in the beginning stages of liking girls and this one in particular he liked the most but feared Sesshomaru would never permit such a union.

Said taiyoukai noticed the kit's excited mix of uncertainty, adoration, and disappointment. The kitsune teen wished to have his ward as his own. "Kit."

"Y-Yes Sesshomaru-sama?" Shippo answered back with a quake in his tone.

"You wish to court this one's ward? She is still young to become a mate, yet until she becomes of age I will permit a courtship." The kit was no longer a child and has grown quite stronger over the years. He would permit their union because he trusted the boy and she would share his span of life. He would not lose her to her human nature.

Shippo and Rin both brightened up with cheeky smiles. They both had liked each other for some time, but even Rin doubted her father figure would allow any male to eventually take her. She believed every male would be too inferior and ultimately unworthy. The teens weren't the only ones shocked by this either. All adults in the party couldn't believe what they heard. It would most definitely be very logical to note that Sesshomaru changed his personality greatly. Now if only he would show it on his face...yeah right.

Kagome stepped forward and chanced, "Sesshomaru, may we discuss a very important matter with you?"

At his nod to go on Sango related her plans and Kagome backed up her notion of the seemingly non existing demons in her time. He wasn't too thrilled with them saying he would have to go on living appearing to be human, yet he understood that they wanted protect demon lineage from annihilation.

"I will agree to this, but in order for this to work fully, some humans need to know we still exist to make sure other humans never stumble upon us by chance when we expose our true selves in our own domain."

Kagome piped in on this, "The slayers Sango and Miroku train will become a secret organization that we hope to continue on through the generations to protect the demons and hanyou that are peaceful and would aide said demons when a rouge demon that wishes to disrupt their lives through exposure, judge and sentence them accordingly to their crimes. We will be discussing this with Sango's brother's village so they will also aide in saving the demon population."

Sesshomaru acknowledged what she said knew it could work. They would be extinct without actually being so. If they were to be exposed, the slayer organization would find a way to correct it. "You will need great expertise in herbal medication. If a human were to know of our existence, they will require a short term memory loss. I will send word to search down a specialist to train you miko and monk."

Both nodded in turn. At that moment a sudden feeling over came a portion of the group. Something was wrong, very wrong.

"Did you feel that?" Shippo was the first to open up.

"This is different then a demon this feeling is giving. What is it?" Kagome put in.

Sesshomaru was the one to answer, "That is foreboding. This is no demon. It is something entirely different. I have a feeling you may need to work quick with your plans. Something is coming and there is no telling how much longer we have."

A/N: so here we start. The next chapter will contain my OC. She will be hidden beauty. Like the greater evil, she is hidden somewhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Breeze. A cold rush of late winter air wound around a grand twisted tree. It's gargantuan size and girth portraying it's age of hundreds to maybe even a thousand years old. The elder tree was housed in a valley deemed valley of the Kami as no demon set foot or whatever appendages they had in this sacred piece of land. The tree itself was worshiped as if it were a god in a sleeping state. Humans have traveled to pray to the gods for a multitude of things and sat offerings at the base of what they called Kenshi ki or heaven and earth tree. What the humans believed was nearly accurate. This tree was very special. It's valley home was protected by a goddess, Nature to be specific.

'wwooosh, foowish'

The tree's bare branches creaked and groaned as the wind maneuvered around briskly. Though the tree was rather old, it still stood strong as though it were a mountain standing tall.

'whisper'

A faint voice was carried on the wind.

"Wake..." the soft voice twined through the breeze.

A shear silhouette materialized near the holy tree. Her ghostly shape hardly there. She placed a delicate palm against the smooth bark.

"Wake...my child." she spoke with quiet demand, a soft glow erupted from her hand.

Slowly the Kenshi ki unwound it's large twisted frame to reveal a glowing mass. The woman once again placed her translucent hand on the ball of light, her power dropping the barrier in place. Left behind was a curled up body.

"Come now my sweet it is time for you to wake. This realm requires your assistance for what is to come." she commanded the bundle to rise from its long slumber.

First, a deep breath moved the being. Then, a feeble movement of the long black pearl strands of hair were brushed aside so the being could rub the centuries of rest from their eyes. A set of beautiful soft jade rimmed in a dark jade eyes drifted to the silhouette woman's face in confusion.

"Mother?" the soft feminine voice a bare whisper of not being used in so long a period.

" Welcome back my dear daughter!" the shear woman spoke proudly.

The petite woman's lovely face warped further in bewilderment. "Why have I been awoken mother? My sleep was supposed to be a permanent punishment. The other gods will have us both burning in hell's fire if they find you released me."

The other woman shook her delicate head and a soft laugh escaped her dainty lips. Her daughter on the other hand wasn't amused. "This is no laughing matter mother."

"My sweet child, the other gods gave permission for your release. They have a mission for you my child. If you succeed in their expectations you shall have your freedom...permanently."

"What is so important that they can't do themselves? They are gods for heaven's sake! Why can't they fix their own problems?" the green eyed woman cried out furiously, her temper causing her eyes to shift pure white.

Her mother immediately knew her daughter was starting to lose control of her other half. "Calm yourself Jade. You must not allow your dark side to control you. That is what got you punished in the first place."

'Breathe' she thought forcing her mind to draw a blank. The white receded leaving her angry green gaze to fall on the sky above.

"You don't have to remind me. My slumber was anything but peaceful. I was tormented by the destruction I caused while in a state of pure fury. I had lacked control in my younger state and was unable to hold back my inner demon rage." Jade fumed.

"No. Dark angel of fury yes. I've told you before..." her mother was cut short.

"Yeah, yeah. Just please leave enough alone. You never explained why the gods can't take care of this task they are charging me with." Jade didn't want to hear about the being who aided in her existence.

"The Kami are losing power in this realm. The humans corruption has gone to far. They do not worship as they once have and prayers have been impure. The Kami are unable to maintain stable form here, at least not without possessing a strong host."

"Then how is it mother that you are here, though faded as you are?" asked Jade.

"Holy ground and you my dear help strengthen my bond to this world. I am Nature, so therefore I'm always near." her mother explained.

"Fair enough. Now, what is it the gods wish of this unfortunate soul?" Jade quizzed sarcastically.

"Find the village of Inuyasha. You need to seek out the half demon and Shikon miko along with the elder demon brother. They will play a big part in what is to come. You will aide them in any means necessary to save the remaining good in this world. A darkness sealed before my time threatens release so work fast my daughter and be safe. Use your abilities as a demi goddess angle to save this world. It is now your realm to protect Jade. I shall lend assistance where I can. You will not be alone in this love."

"Very well then mother. I will assume the responsibility, but seeing as I will be taken as protector of this realm I will never truly be free. Is that right mother?"

Nature looked to her daughter with sad eyes and nodded. "It is a price to pay to have you out of that dreadful slumber. At least my Jade, you will not be alone. The group you seek have also been deemed protectors. They are strong warriors that will be beneficial in your life. Now go child, you haven't time to waste. Enough has already gone. Take flight my sweet." her mother commanded to which Jade acknowledged.

She summoned her brilliant onyx black wings that glittered in the mid morning sunlight. Testing the movement after centuries of not being in use, she took to the skies bidding her mother a farewell for now. One thing she admired from what she inherited from her father was her wings. The ability to soar through the sky was feeling of freedom like any other. The fury was what she despised.

Being half goddess had its own very useful perks. Being daughter to Nature, she had power relating to elemental properties. Over her many years of slumber, she was able to hone her abilities mind wise. She was the reason demons really never truly were able to enter the valley at first as her mind had the elements constantly maneuvering around as a warning to stay away. Humans were responsible for the holy aspect with pure prayers and pure holy barrier around the valley. Yet something seemed off about the barrier lately, as if it were growing weaker by the moment. Her mother was right. Something was definitely wrong and it was her job to repair the situation.

A/N: as promised added on my day off. This chapter is specific to Jade. Next chap will be involving the group.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"Oooh, you evil little imp! I'm gonna kick ya so hard poop comes out of your mouth!" Inuyasha yelled chasing after Jaken with clear promise of his threat.

"You cannot touch your brother's loyal servant lest you face milord's wrath." Jaken responded believing the half breed would heed his word. At least he thought the threat would work.

Inuyasha stopped for a moment making Jacken thinking he won this battle. Wrong.

"Keh, I can handle that jerk. You on the other hand are dead meat when I get my claws on you."

Miroku stepped out of his hut after hearing all the yelling, he was interested on what has gotten his friend so riled up. When he saw Inuyasha running after the toad, he could only think that Kagome went to the other side of the well leaving a board Inuyasha behind.

"Inuyasha, what has the green one done to irk you so?" Miroku asked in his 'I'm more mature than you' tone.

Inuyasha stopped after finally catching Jaken and looked to Miroku. "This poor excuse for a demon ate my last ramen! You know NO one touches my ramen!"

Miroku hid his humored smile behind his sleeve till he regained his composure. "Must you maim the unfortunate looking creature over a cup of noodles? You know Kagome always brings back an abundant supply every time she goes to the future. I'm sure she'll bring more this time as well."

Jaken fumed, "Who are you calling unfortunate looking? I happen to be quite hansom."

Both Inuyasha and Miroku looked at Jaken and burst out in laughter. Inu dropped the imp in his bout of chuckling and Jaken hit his head on a rock.

Jaken rubbed his lump with a dejected look on his face. He never felt so little. Although he was trampled, drowned, hit in the head or kicked by his lord, never once did he feel so small.

"Leave Jaken-sama alone. You are being a bully." Rin came to the toad servant's aid.

Both Inu and Miroku stopped their cackling and blushed in shame at being told off by a twelve year old. Oh how immature she made them feel with her disapproving look.

"I'm gonna say something to Sango-chan and Kagome-chan about your cruel behavior. It's mean to make fun of others." Rin proclaimed with her chin held high. Both men paled. They knew their wives were against bullying even if it was Jaken they were getting fun of. They have been through it before when they were told it's a bad example for their children.

"Hide!" both Inuyasha and Miroku yelped in unison.

...

"Mama? Mama,are you here? Sota? Grandpa?" Kagome called around getting a bit flustered. There was always someone home. Dread began to fill her. Something must have gone wrong with her grandpa. Last time she came to visit, he was zoning out too much. She didn't feel right leaving at the time, but her mother assured her that he would be fine.

Kagome walked to the kitchen. Nothing. She checked the living room and bed rooms. Still nothing. She walked into her old room and on the desk was a note.

_Kagome dear,_

_If you have come home and we have yet to return, I fear my dear we will still be at the shelter at the hospital. There was a severe weather warning that families had to go to underground or bomb shelters. There have been severe hurricanes and tornadoes with large scale hale damage across Japan and other locations in the world. The scientists believe the storms will come to pass within days to around a few weeks. They say the global warming is the main factor of this dreadful weather. Stay safe Kagome. I will try to call once they get the cell service back up again and leave a message on how we are all doing. Try not to come without Inuyasha just in case one of the storms hit close to home. _

_Love you,_

_Mom, Sota &amp; Grandpa_

Kagome skimmed the note a few times. She realized the weather looked cruddy when she left the well house, but it seem to be at a standstill. It was windy and barely drizzling, so she wondered why they would call for people to go to the local shelters. The weather didn't look anywhere near severe.

Kagome walked to her closet to grab some warm clothes. It was still cold even nearing the end of winter. The snow was depleting slowly, letting patches of grass to peak through.

She came home for supplies to be prepared for scouting the lands for the youkai and hanyou who wished to become part of their plan at saving the demon species. They felt the first stirrings of some kind of doom filled feeling. They knew their time was running short. They had to act fast. Shippo, Kaede and Rin were making many types of charms, some similar to Inuyasha's necklace, among other types and were enchanting them to hold a glamour for the demon or hanyou that wear them to appear human.

Kagome packed the last of the warm clothing for her and her daughter. She headed to the kitchen to gather the ramen that her mother bought in bulk for her son-in-law and granddaughter. She stuffed them all in her newly acquired magic shoulder bag. It was much like Marry Poppin's bad that could hold many things large or small. It was seemingly unlimited space. The bag had a limit though. Everything that went in, just say what you need from the bag and it would appear at the top. Inuyasha gave it to Kagome as a gift since he got tired of carrying around her old gargantuan yellow sack.

'bang...smash'

"What the heck was that?" Kagome wondered heading toward the window to see where the noise was coming from. What greeted her eyes was softball sized hail smashing to the ground roughly. The wind was starting to pick up faster. It was practically roaring at this point. It wasn't that bad when she got into the house, so why all the sudden it had just gotten worse?

'boom' the front door slammed open with force.

"Kagome!" came Inuyasha's hurried voice.

Kagome rushed from the kitchen with her bag and saw the look of worry in his eyes."What's wrong Inuyasha?"

"Come quickly! Something dangerous is heading this way." he yelled over the rapid winds. Kagome took her old position on his back and they left the house. What they saw outside was the beginning of mass destruction. In the distance, buildings were crumbling to the triple tornado threat. A fourth looked to be starting to descend from the sky close to the shrine. She was frantic now and Inuyasha picked up his pace to the well. It was enchanted so it would survive the devastation outside. Her childhood home though may not be so lucky. She could only pray that it would remain standing. At least her family was in a safe place where the storms could not reach them.

...

"Kagome? What is the matter?" Sango asked when she noticed the look of shock on her sisterly friend.

Inuyasha answer for her. "Something is wrong in her time. Strange storms unlike anything we've ever encountered. The clouds twisted down to the ground and taken out anything in its path."

"They are called tornadoes. Mom said the scientists believe global warming is the ultimate cause of the unusual storms, but I think the gods are finally going through with population reduction. Humans in my time are destroying the planet by using up the resources of nature and polluting the air. I don't blame them, but I never thought I'd get to witness it first hand. I can only pray my family stays safe through it. I can't get to them right now." Kagome was somewhat sullen.

Sango gave her friend a comforting hug. It's not easy the unknown. Not knowing if your family is safe. Not knowing if your home would be there still when you return. Not knowing how to handle it all if it all turns out to be gone. Sango glanced at her husband and Miroku sent a silent prayer to Kami to protect his best friend's family.

'grrrr...hiss'

"Kirara, what wrong girl?" Sango readied her bone boomerang.

"I don't smell or sense out of the ordinary." Inuyasha bluntly stated.

Kagome though stood stark still facing the forest line. She felt something unusual. She couldn't quite put her finger on it but whatever it was, it didn't seem evil.

Inuyasha jumped in front of Kagome and growled himself when there was a maneuvering of the brush and out stepped a cloaked figure. Everyone stood on edge preparing if they must fight. Good thing the children were with Kaede in the village.

"Who are you and why can't I scent anything from you?" Inuyasha demanded.

The person removed her hood to reveal brilliant jade colored eyes. She removed her cape completely and stretched her wings. The humans of the group stood in awe and the demonic beings were confused. This person could very well be a demon, but unlike any they knew of.

"Hello. My name is Jade and I've been sent here to help you."

A/N: Sorry this is a bit late but I've been caught up in the show Once Upon A Time. Just finished the last season available on hulu so I got new inspiration for my story. I will update again wed or thurs so be patient with me please.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"What the heck are you? I can't smell you." Inuyasha demanded a snarl erupting from him as Jade stepped closer to the group. She stopped realizing her mistake. The males of the group were being protective of their women. She retracted her wings back into her body and sat cross legged in front of them. You can say it threw everyone off since it was so unexpected.

"Now if you don't mind, time is of the essence. We haven't the time to waste." she avoided Inuyasha's question or order in his case.

"Not until we get an answer." Inuyasha would not give on this.

Kagome put a hand on his shoulder to calm him and positioned herself at his side. "I can't explain it, but I know you are not evil. I just can't decipher your aura. It's there, yet at the same time it is not."

"That is because I am not born of this world. I was banished to it." Jade stated with no hint of emotion. The group all had the same thought in mind, a female version of Sesshomaru.

"May I ask where it is you came from? You see we have leaned to not trust even those who may seem of good nature. Anyone can put on a farce, but their true intent always comes to in the end." Miroku told her in his all too serious tone.

Jade gave in since this group would not let this go. She would have to lay her secrets out to gain a semblance of their trust.

"I came from the realm of the gods originally. I was banished to a century long sleep within the Kenshi Ki in the valley of the Kami." Jade held a firm hand up to stop Inu from interrupting. "Before you cut me off, listen. My mother is the goddess Nature. I am a demi goddess or halfbreed if you will."

"If you were part human or demon we would know." Inu put in.

"Yes, you may very well have caught that. The thing is I'm neither. The vile being that aided in my creation was a dark angel of great fury. His darkness overwhelmed my mother and weakened her. She like a few more of his victims were taken by force. I was the only one birthed from the violation because my mother is a forgiving being and she cherished me. She chose to forget when he was finally destroyed by the gods."

Kagome had a hard time understanding how the gods could banish her from something like being born. "Why were you banished?"

"I sometimes lose control of the fury I contain within. There was a couple of lower deities that forced me to lose myself by their taunting. I had very little control when I was younger and slayed them both in the state of pure fury." she took a breath and pinned a look of 'Have you had enough of my misery?' at the group.

Inuyasha could relate to this chick. He used to lose himself to his demon side. It was between the tetsaiga and Kagome that he no longer lost his control. His daughter helped a great deal too.

"I'm sorry that both you and your mother had to endure such a hard fate. Wow, though. Of all our travels, you are a first for us. We have never had the pleasure to meet a Kami, let alone a half one. It is a pleasure to meet you Jade." Kagome went close to Jade and bowed her head in a respectful manner, as did Sango and Miroku.

"Please...don't lower yourselves to me. I am not a saint by any means. Only when I succeed in helping you all to defeat this coming evil will I have my freedom. I have done something terrible that I must continue to pay and I have to live with that for all time." Jade lowered her head in shame a glimmer of sadness was there in her eyes.

Inuyasha saw it, though this new being gave nothing away of it on her face. "It's not your fault."

Kagome and the others agreed. When Inuyasha lost control, it took Kagome to bring him back and it was at the expense of her being injured by his hand. Though, Kagome forgave him and stayed by his side unafraid. She told him many times that there were circumstances that would be out of his control and that if it was truly his fault she would let him know. This girl was no different and they were willing to put their faith in her.

"Inuyasha is right. Anyone backed into a corner becomes like a caged animal and may snap when pushed too far. You have the right to a second chance at life and that may be why the gods let you free to redeem yourself. We will help you the best we can and you can aid us to save the youkai species as a whole. And whatever evil comes, we will fight together to save this world." Kagome stated placing a reassuring hand on Jade's shoulder.

Jade tilted her head, her piercing green eyes held Kagome's for a moment. "I wish the kami were as forgiving as you. The only other to forgive my transgression is my mother. She was the only one to understand before this moment. I am unsure to feel blessed or just lucky to meet people like you all. I greatly appreciate your forgiving nature."

"Now we can discuss the situation at hand over lunch. There is much to be done and Sesshomaru I am sure will be soon returning. From then we must take the quest of travel once again." Miroku said a bit gleefully. They used to travel often for jewel shards, but the home life was growing to be boring. They all craved the action just without psychopathic beings always trying to erase them from existence.

"Keh! It's not like we need that bastard to travel with us. I'm plenty strong enough to take on any threat we face." Inuyasha puffed out his chest to prove his point.

Kagome wasn't in agreement with her beloved mate. She knew that her brother in law would help move things along within the pace they required as time was growing shorter by the day. She could feel something was not quite right and it was not the issue of the future. The problem they were to handle was in fact going to hit the past. She had a feeling that whatever was going on in the past may help fix the issue in the future.

"Um...who is Sesshomaru?" came Jade's clueless question.

A/N: so my ideas are currently freezing up. Sorry its short but here is another chapter. I've been going trough some heavy stress lately so I will try my best to update often.


End file.
